1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-operated floor sanding devices, and particularly to a floor sanding device for use in dressing the joints of underlayment panels of the type used under various floor covering materials, such as linoleum and asphalt tile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a long-felt need for smoothing the joints of the underlayment panels on which linoleum and tile floors are layed to prevent the "reflection" through the finished floor of imperfections or irregularities in the underlayment panels. The object sought to be achieved is a joint so smooth that it blends perfectly with the adjacent surfaces of the panels, which are frequently formed from plywood or particle board.
To achieve this purpose, various types of devices have been proposed, as indicated by the patents listed below, but none appear to have the simplicity, effectiveness and low cost of the sanding device forming the subject matter of my invention. The United States patents that I have found through a preliminary patentability and novelty search are as follows:
______________________________________ 1,501,192 1,993,571 2,434,581 3,105,329 3,123,946 3,483,662 4,516,361 4,517,700 ______________________________________
Most devices adapted for the purpose stated above, are of a small size, frequently having a "footprint" that does not extend across the breadth of the fast-drying filler material with which the joints between panels are covered, thus necessitating painstaking hand-work and an inordinate amount of time to achieve the smoothness required. Accordingly, one of the important objects of the present invention is the provision of a sanding device that is sufficiently large in its "footprint" to extend transversely across the entire width of the applied filler material.
It is quite common for workman installing a new linoleum or tile floor to have to support themselves on their knees while sanding the joints between adjacent panels. This is hard on the knees, even when wearing knee pads, and because the workman is so close to his work, it is difficult for him to secure an overall perspective of the smoothness of the floor or the joint that he is attemting to smooth. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a floor sanding device that may be operated while the workman is standing erect.
In a device designed for manipulation from a standing position, the extent of travel of the sanding shoe is greater than for conventional smaller sanding devices that are manipulated while the workman is on his knees. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a floor sanding device in which the shoe and handle for manipulating it are pivotally connected in such a way that the shoe and handle change their spacial relationship during the course of reciprocating manipulation so as to maintain the sanding shoe flat on the joint and panels being sanded
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a floor sanding device in which the sole of the shoe on which the sandpaper is applied is resiliently cushioned.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a floor sanding device in which the sole of the shoe is inclined in relation to the top surface of the shoe so as to facilitate sanding along a joint by both a pushing and pulling action on the handle, during which the relationship of the sole of the shoe to the surface being abraded changes from front to rear portions.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a floor sanding device incorporating means for quickly and easily changing the sandpaper without the use of tools.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, are set forth in the following description and illustrated in the drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.